


Never The First to be One

by protectkageyama17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But He's Learning, Getting Together, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectkageyama17/pseuds/protectkageyama17
Summary: Tobio knows he's not exactly a likeable person. His smile is too scary, his laugh is not for everyone to hear, and his brain is only filled with volleyball and nothing else. It's to be expected that people will choose somebody else before him. It's happened ever since he was young and naive, and he's learnt to accept it.The only thing that he has to do now is to stop the aching in his heart everytime it happens. And probably the wishful thinking that one day, someone is going to look at him like he's their universe. Just like they are his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Comments: 264
Kudos: 663





	1. Grow Up, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek of what happened during Tobio's childhood and one of the (many) reasons why he's the person he is today, though it's not right to blame situations. It's probably all his fault. Right?

Most people will not believe when they're told that Kageyama Tobio was once his own epitome of a sun when he was young. Small but still noticeable nonetheless. He was not exactly like Shouyou — all jumpy and bubbly and all that, _blegh_ — but his eyes and little tremors on his hands showed a lot to the people around him.

If Tobio's happy, his mouth would form a cute little pout and his eyes would brighten up; from steel to a little bit of carolina. If he's excited, his mouth went straight just like the rest of his body did, and his hands would tremor until he's seen or done what had made him excited.

That's what he did when his grandpa introduced him to volleyball.

He had never found any sport as fascinating as volleyball was, and once he got the feeling of satisfaction from successfully scoring the ball to the other side of the net, the tremor was so great that his grandpa had to hug him tightly and lulled him to sleep. But ever since then, he woke up every morning with his hands shaking because, _"I can't wait to play volleyball with grappa!"_

* * *

He grew up in an environment where his prents favored his older sister, Miwa, way more than him, so it was easy to say that grandpa was Tobio's forever favorite person. He made him feel safe and accepted when his parents did the opposite. Miwa was nonchalant about it all, and Tobio liked to think that she protected him from the yelling and slapping in her own way, but boy, he was wrong.

When Miwa decided to go to a university in Tokyo, his parents was ecstatic to "support her fully" which meant having the three of them — yes, Tobio did not count there — move to Tokyo and leaving him behind with his grandpa whose health was slowly deteriorating. "Don't worry, little Tobs, we're going to send you enough money to pay for the lease, the food, school and your grandpa's medication, m'kay? All we ask you is not to cause more trouble than you already have and just grow up to be at least decent," was what his father said before he closed the door in front of little Tobio's face.

His face scrunched up in confusion. What did a lease mean? Decent? What? But before his mind went haywire, a big, caloused hand was patting him gently. He noticed a slight tremor on the hand of his grandpa. "Don't worry about it, kid, grandpa's with you." Tobio didn't know that the tremor was out of sickness and not of excitement. He let himself relax and believed that his grandpa would always be with him.

* * *

Again, he was proven wrong. Grandpa had to live in hospital because he kept getting worse, yet his childish mind was stubborn and told him that his grandpa chose to stay somewhere else than with him because Tobio couldn't take care of him properly.

_It was your fault. Your. Fault._

Tobio was all alone in the house. It was empty and boring and scary. No one accompanied him because apparently, his parents had wanted him to "grow up and be like Miwa who was able to help momma do house things when she was your age, Tobio," so he forced himself to learn how to cook, clean, wash, and many things that they were all permanently imprinted in his mind. Not his memory, because he wanted to reserve that for volleyball, the only thing that kept him connected to his grandpa.

So he kept practicing and practicing. Practice that was purely to make his grandpa proud, started to become something to keep his mind off of fear and anxiety. Years later, that fear and anxiety united and became the monster in real life, in the form of the nickname "King of The Court."

* * *

He didn't tell his grandpa — _how could he?_ — about his last Kitagawa Daichii match, when no one hit his toss.

He didn't tell his grandpa that Kindaichi and Kunimi — the two person he's ever told to his grandpa during his visits to the hospital — left him all alone because they couldn't bear with him anymore.

He didn't tell him that he had met his soulmates and how they had rejected him already even before they knew he was theirs (Oikawa Tooru slapped him once / "Kageyama, I'm sorry. But stop asking Tooru how to serve." / "Don't you event think about following me and Iwa-chan to Aobajohsai, Tobio-chan." The marks still burn until today.)

He didn't tell his grandpa he was so scared when he had a few minutes left of life in him. Tobio didn't tell his grandpa that he wanted to quit volleyball and life overall.

_"Promise me you'll stay strong, kiddo."_

_"... I will."_

_His grandpa chuckles sounded so weak and strained._

_"You know I love you, right? I'm always right here." He pointed at Tobio's heart._

_Tobio could only nod._

_"You're a good kid, Tobio. I'm lucky..."_

_Tobio let his tears fall down as his grandpa's hands went limp and the machine went static._

_He came to an empty house with an empty heart._

_His family didn't even bat an eyelash when they heard the news of Kazuyo's passing. The only sign of grievance they showed him was a promise that they would double his allowance, because his parents' love language was money and not a single fucking touch of affection and empathy._

_He ripped the acceptance letter from both Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa._

_He blindly enrolled himself to a school he hoped unknown enough for him to survive three years._

Because Tobio loved his grandpa. He still loves him today.

So if he must live his life resenting his very being and becoming only a shell of a person that he (and probably everyone else) resented, so be it.   
  
He's willing to do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess too many Hurt! Kageyama Tobio fanfics has made me resolute in creating one of my own. I don't know how consistent I'll be in updating since I'm juggling university and taking care of my puppy, but wish me luck! I hope my passion doesn't run out before the story's finished. Enjoy xx


	2. "How I Met Your Mother" Kinda Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s life, you know. We never end up where you thought you wanted to be.” — Marshall Eriksen 
> 
> (from How I Met Your Mother)

Tobio's first encounter with Shouyou was... at the least memorable. Now, don't get him wrong, we all know he was not exactly in the right headspace when it happened, okay?

  
What he remembered most was how  bright  Shouyou's hair was and how boisterous his entire being was. With that kind of charisma, Tobio had thought that Shouyou could be a formidable opponent. But it seemed like life wanted to prove him wrong for the -nth time.

He was... way, way worse than horrible. It was like feeding a baby chick with bread that was two times larger than it. Tobio knew Shouyou was capable, but he also knew that Shouyou needed more time to evolve. The question was, what the fuck had he been doing this whole time? Had he practiced more religiously, he could (not that Tobio would let him) take KitaDai down— never mind, Tobio just remembered the five others alongside Shouyou on the court.

Nope.

KitaDai was still going to win.

* * *

Remember when he said he had wanted to have three years in an unknown school? Apparently, life just had to throw in the Hinata Shouyou right on top of him.  


_ So much for staying under the radar. _

* * *

  
Tobio was  _ not _ going to try out for the volleyball club.

No.

He just wanted to see how Karasuno's court looked like. Not that he  _ cared _ , but curiosity always killed the cat, right?

"YOU! YOU'RE HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, K-KING?!"

An accusing hand was pointed right at his face and Tobio had to take deep breaths in order to prevent himself sitting in front of the principal on the first day of  fucking high school.

"Stop yelling, dumbass."

"I'M NOT A DUMB—  _ eek what's wrong with your face oh my god you're going to kill me sorry I won't yell _ — but I'm not a dumbass, idiot," was Shouyou's first ever comeback after almost experiencing the wrath of Kageyama Tobio. By his mumbling, he made it out alive.

"I don't care what you do. I'm just looking around the court and nothing else."

"Oh! You're here to play volleyball right? Toss to me— wait what do you mean 'just looking around'? You're not joining?"

"... No."

"I— Why?"

"It's not as fun as it used to be for me."

"HEY! VOLLEYBALL IS ALWAYS FUN!"

_ Deep breaths, Tobio. _

"That's for you. It's not the same for me."

"WELL IT HAS TO BE! YOU WERE SO COOL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"Thank you, but no."

"COME ON. TOSS TO ME!"

"... No."

"I WON'T STOP YELLING UNTIL YOU DO. IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIO—"

Tobio had never gripped a colored hair so tight in his life, and he had never had someone did the same thing to him. It was a new experience. Unpleasant one, might he add.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL ME IDIOT! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS YOU FU—"

_ Sorry, grandpa. It seemed like he might not make it out alive on the very first day of high school because of a certain orange-haired boy. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see his grandpa again. _

"Are you guys done with your fight?"

A deep, baritone voice broke through their mindless shouting and cat-fighting. Both of them shivered from the aura of intense authority and level-headedness, causing them to look up at the source. They're met with a pair of eyes so deep, so brown like cedar trees in spring. 

"S-s-sorry, senpai! We didn't mean to cause trouble!"

Tobio could only nod in agreement. He was pretty sure his jaw went slack seeing how strongly built this senpai was. Stern eyes soon became warm and welcoming. Senpai chuckled and finally asked,

"You guys here to try out for the volleyball club?"

Two polarizing answers came simultaneously.

* * *

"Yes!" "No."

Daichi could only raise his eyebrows in question. Now, as much as Koushi told him not to be "too overbearing with the new kids, Dai, your face is scary," he was curious as to why the kid with the blue eyes didn't want to join the club. 

Not that he didn't care for the orange kid, but the blue kid — Kageyama Tobio, was it? — had talent that could make him go far. If he went far, Karasuno would closely follow his track.

  
_So why?_

"Um, okay. My name's Sawamura Daichi, the captain of Karasuno's volleyball club. There's a locker room for you to—"

* * *

Kageyama bowed and said,

"I'm sorry for taking much of your time. But I'm not interested."

Then he walked away.

Shouyou and Daichi could only stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best to actively update as much as I can before my mind is filled with assignments!  
> Enjoy reading y'all xx


	3. Voluntary Dethronement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru didn't see him at all during the practice match.  
> Oikawa Tooru relished in the temporary fact that he could be number one on the court.  
> That was great news, since this was what he wanted, right?  
> ...  
> Was it really?

Oikawa Tooru was a good guy. He was nice to those he thought deserved his kindness and respect. He was sharp and attentive. He memorized the curve of Hajime's body from when they were just kids to this morning when Tooru was blessed with the extra attention on his lower body by his soulmate's lips. When it came to volleyball, everyone knew that Tooru had this ability to bring out the best in his players.

_ "As annoying as it is to admit, I do spike better when you set to me, 'Kawa. I'm sure the others feel the same way too. So stop overthinking and overworking your damn body and learn. to. rest." _

Tooru could only force his smile and follow Hajime back home.

One more thing about Tooru— though he would love to flaunt all his good personality longer but Hajime was currently hot on his tails— was the fact that he was competitive. Super competitive.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was a hard worker.

Kageyama Tobio was a hard worker and a genius.

* * *

_ He worked hard to be a starting setter in Kitagawa Daichii. Hell, he worked hard to be recognized. He would not let some insensitive brat take that spot from him.  _

_ Never. _

_ So he practiced. He spiked. He set. He served. He did everything on double— no, triple— effort until his mind and body was about to burst from the stress he created upon himself. _

_ He broke down during that time when him and Tobio were the only ones in the gym, Tobio not being able to see the giant stress monster hanging on Tooru's shoulder and asking him for the gazillion times to teach him how to do a fucking jump serve. _

_ The stinging slap rang accross the empty gym. Hajime arrived when it happened, but only watched and did nothing. He had thought he did the right thing.  _

_ "Tooru was stressed. Kageyama should've known the signs and stop asking." _

_ None of them realized the tingling on their soulmarks that day. _

* * *

"Iwa-chan~ I passed the gate first! You better treat me ramen like you promised!"

"Trashykawa, you cheated!"

"Eh?! What do you mean? I didn't cheat; I simply kissed you."

_Let me whisper one more thing about being Oikawa Tooru: he liked to tease Hajime._

"Oh? Did you now? I don't remember."

"Iwa-chan~ just say that you want me to kiss you!"

Tooru put on his best seductive face that could result in two ways: a make-out session that would definitely make them late to today's practice match, or a deep kiss with a lovingly threathening promise of the things Hajime would do to him after the practice match. Either one, Tooru accepted.

Hajime didn't do both. Instead, he ran passed him, stood at the entrance of the gym, and said, "I fucking win, Crappykawa!" and made his boisterous laugh resonate in Tooru's ears.

Tooru found he didn't mind this outcome, and dashed toward Hajime who embraced him with strong arms. Both felt a happy tingle on their soulmarks.

* * *

  
_Both of them wanted to apologize today._

_ They couldn't handle the nightmares and the guilt of hurting their kouhai, as immature as he was back then. _

_ But they were immature too. _

_ And they were hurting. _

_ Kageyama Tobio was hurting too. _

_ But they didn't know. _

* * *

Kageyama Tobio didn't play in the practice match.

In fact, he was not in the Seijoh's gym with the rest of Karasuno's members.

* * *

"Excuse me. Sawamura-kun? Is Tobio-chan sick?"

"Tobio-cha— oh, you mean Kageyama Tobio?"

"Yes, yes. He's supposed to play as the setter today."

"... He didn't join the volleyball club."

Tooru dropped the ball he was holding.

_ "What?" _

* * *

Kageyama Tobio didn't join the volleyball club.

Kageyama Tobio didn't _fucking_ join the volleyball club.

Kageyama Tobio quitted and _Oikawa Tooru didn't fucking know what to do._

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime could only look down and cursed at the ground.

_ He didn't fucking know what to do either. _

* * *

Tooru was the first to serve.

He made a point for his team.

Tooru served again. And again. And again. And again.

Five consecutive wins against Karasuno— what the hell? Why are they so fucking weak Tobio-chan should be there, no he should be here— but Tooru didn't bask in the victory like he usually did.

His ball hit the net and dropped dead to Seijoh's ground when he reminded himself, _"You were the one who banned him from enrolling to Aobajousai."_ _  
_

* * *

Aoubajousai won. Obviously.

Neither team felt satisfied.

Both agreed that they would be, only if they found out the reason why Kageyama Tobio didn't play volleyball anymore.

* * *

"Oikawa-senpai?"

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"Do-do you know where Kageyama is?"

"Well, I heard he went to Karasuno. The school of the previous team we played today."

"I mean, why didn't he play with them? Isn't he supposed to play?"

"I don't know, Yuu-chan. I thought he might've told you. You're _friends_ , right?"

* * *

Yuutarou flinched. 

Friends? They used to be quite close, but Tobio was changing too much for him and Akira to handle. Yuutarou noted that Tobio had looked emptier too, but he didn't know what it meant (he still doesn't).

Yuutarou and Akira were scared.

So they ran away and pretended not to care.

But the truth was, they cared but they didn't know how to tell Tobio.

"Not anymore, I think."

Oikawa frowned.

Yuutarou could only mumble incoherent words in reply before Akira came over and blatantly said,

"Not after what he did to us, and what we did to him in return."

* * *

_"Koushi, why do you think he didn't join the club?"_

_"I don't know, Dai. But I think we should get him to join. Nationals, remember?"_

_ "I know."  
_

* * *

Kageyama sneezed the eighth time today. They said you sneezed a lot when people talked about you.

Kageyama didn't know anyone that would talk about him that many times.

He continued sipping his milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for your kudos and comments, everyone! Please keep looking forward to this story, and feel free to comment/say your thoughts, opinions, AND EVEN PREDICTIONS😏 on how this story will go!  
> Enjoy this chapter for now xx


	4. "Let's Be Friends!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Hinata Shouyou doesn't know which one he's currently doing. One thing's certain: he has to talk to Kageyama fucking Tobio.
> 
> Blegh.

Tobio didn't know how the Hinata Shouyou could figure out his schedule, but he didn't appreciate the orange head's attempt to wish him a good morning. Tobio was already not having a good morning the second Shouyou greeted him. So, like he did before, he walked away.

* * *

Shouyou's mind was definitely not in sync with the march of his feet during lunch break today. It was running thousands of miles per hour— no, make that per fucking minute because fuck— to try to have some sense of this situation.

Why did he even agree to do this in the first place? Was he possessed by a ghost? Or was it the hunger, the need for it was fed not only by himself? 

_Was this necessary?_

He didn't realize he was already in Tobio's class, and he felt those steel blue eyes eyeing him from the back of the class.

Before he could approach the guy, Shouyou was being greeted by half of the people in class. He could only grin back in reply.

_"See? I have enough friends, I don't think I need another one. Especially one like him!"_

After the crowds dispersed, Shouyou made his way to Tobio, only to be met with an empty chair.

* * *

"What the fuck was he doing in class?" was the constant question in Tobio's mind as he bought another box of milk.

Shouyou had decided to grace Tobio with his presence, and Tobio couldn't be more offended. Though he knew he was not the only one feeling offended when he had just disappeared out of sight before Shouyou could say a thing. 

Milk was much more needed than that dumbass.

But that's the problem. The thing that Shouyou must've wanted to talk about was undoubtedly volleyfuckingball.

And Tobio had said no before, he was going to say no this time too.

* * *

"Kageyama! Wait!"

Shouyou struggled to keep up with Tobio as the latter ignored him for the third time today. In the morning once, during lunch break too, and now after school. Tobio turned around and gave him his infamous scowl, in hope to make him feel afraid and run away.

But one thing he hadn't known about Hinata Shouyou before: that little guy was so fucking persistent.

"I already told you no before."

"No to what?"

"Joining the volleyball club, dumbass! Why else would you come to me?!"

"I— well not that it's not true but— I just—"

"I told you no, so leave me alone."

As Tobio proceeded to walk away, Shouyou shouted something that neither of them thought would be impossible.

"I— I JUST WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND, OKAY?!"

Tobio thanked all deities that no one was hanging around to witness this interaction. Sighing deeply, he faced Shouyou, and with the remaining patience and sanity he had, he asked him,

"What did you say?"

* * *

_Shouyou was going to be dead._

He was going to be dead because he stupidly agreed to a plan he hadn't fully understood himself and now he was not coming home to Natsu. Not when the guy in front of him was looking as calm and murderous as one could possibly be.

"I— uh, I wanted to be friends with you."

"Friends, huh? What made you think that we could be friends?"

Shouyou had never gambled before, but he disliked the idea that his first gamble could possibly result in his death. He mustered up the courage to say one word that hopefully was justifying enough.

"Volleyball?"

Tobio snickered.

"You mean you wanted to be friends with me to get me to join the volleyball club?"

Shouyou paled.

"...N-no! I just... Wanted to hang with you during free time! Yes, that! I- I won't ask you to join the club unless you want to!"

Now, now. Tobio must've been having problems with his hearing.

"... Please? Let's be friends."

"...You seriously, genuinely wanted to be friends with me?"

Shouyou nodded once. Twice. Thrice.

Tobio nodded once. Twice.

"I'll see you tomorrow during lunch break, then."

Shouyou was left alone at the school's front gate. But he could never feel more relieved. Hopefully he could be more professional and adaptable the next day.

* * *

  
Tobio knew his action might have been rushed. He realized that this might have been a prank or something.

Who would want to truly be friends with the King? No one.

But he was just 16. He had been alone for years, and now somebody asked him, pleaded even, to be his friend.

How could he completely reject the enticing offer?

He could only hope that life wouldn't find a way to hurt him more than it already had.

He walked home with lighter steps, and no, nobody saw that. Even if they did, they were not allowed to say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit shorter than previous ones; I'm working hard on making more and more chapters that hopefully you guys will like! x


	5. Freaking Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio doesn't know what he's into once he let Hinata Shouyou eat with him during lunch breaks.  
> Something about the way he acts seems fake and unsettling, but Kageyama Tobio can't help but to trust him anyway.
> 
> Hinata Shouyou is the sun and Kageyama Tobio is the kid with candle wings that keeps flying closer and closer towards the source of warmth.
> 
> And it's freaking him out.

Both of them sat next to each other in silence. Neither knew — or wanted — what to say in this damned situation, and apparently, Shouyou was born with a totally unfiltered mouth that might've led him to death again this time.

  
  
"So, you are the type to fall asleep in class, huh?"

  
  
"... No."

  
  
"Kageyama, you ARE!"

  
  
"Shut up! That makes you one too, dumbass!"

  
  
"No, I'm not! I was— I was just not paying attention in class!"

  
  
"Not paying attention by sleeping?"

  
  
"Yes— wait, no— ugh."

  
  
"Right. Just shut up."

  
  
"You're such a meanie."

  
  
"Thanks."

  
  
Shouyou didn't say anything for a while, and Tobio was about to make this an opportunity for him to get some more rest because last night hadn't been a good time for him.

  
  
Not when his parents— his mom, specifically— had called him just to brag about Miwa's promotion in the company she was currently working at.

  
  
_"Miwa has always been such a darling, Tobio, you're currently not. But I hope one day you'll follow her footsteps. Good night."_

  
  
_Tobio had had a dream about askew monsters dragging him to the underworld; everyone he had known was watching, but no one had helped._

* * *

"Oi. Hinata."

  
  
Came a garbled response from the orange head who was eating an onigiri, but Tobio didn't bother to translate. Instead, he asked,

  
  
"Who the fuck are they?"

  
  
"Wow. Nice to finally meet you too, king."

  
  
"Ts-Tsukki! Don't be mean!"

  
  
There were a tall guy with blonde hair, whose remarks might have been as sharp as a sword, and a green-haired guy with constellations as freckles.

_Interesting. But annoying nonetheless._   
  


"King? I'm not playing on the court anymore, so you're talking to the wrong guy here."

  
  
Tobio was thankful he had heard way meaner words than "king," and he prided in the thought that he was strong. He would not let himself falter only from that nickname who had held nothing against him these days.

  
  
He had quitted.

  
The blonde scowled and looked away.

  
  
"A-anyways, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi! This tall guy here is my best friend, Tsukishima Kei! Nice to meet you, Kageyama!"

  
  
Greenie seemed nice. Not like Shouyou-nice, but Tobio felt like he was unassuming, and even more genuine than Shouyou.

  
  
_Wow. Since when had Tobio been such an analyst?_

  
  
He could only mutter a, "Nice to meet you too," in reply.

  
  
"Okay, Kageyama, starting from today, they'll be joining us during lunch breaks! Right, guys?"

  
  
"I had no other choice."

  
  
"Tsukki! But yes, if you guys don't mind, we would like to join you for lunch! Talking only to Tsukki can be pretty bori— OW TSUKKI WHAT THE HELL!"

  
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

  
  
"Tsk. You need to stop being mean to others, especially me! Do you remember that one time you made a GUY cry—"

  
  
"STINGYSHIMA MADE SOMEBODY CRY? WOAH, DUDE!"

  
  
"Can you stop spilling all my dirty secrets to shrimpy?"

  
  
"It's not a secret, Tsukki! Almost everyone—"

  
  
Their chatters accompanied Tobio for the rest of lunch. He decided to use gestures to reply questions from Tadashi and eye rolls to reply remarks from Kei. Shouyou was being his usual loud self, like he had always been for the past two (three? Tobio couldn't remember) weeks.

  
  
Surprisingly— or more like, suspiciously—Tobio didn't mind this chaos.

* * *

Tobio knew he didn't have the face of an idol, okay. He also knew that his face could be fucking scary from time to time, and it was not in his ability to control his facial muscles. But had never seen someone fainted because of him. This— this was the first time it happened.

  
  
"KAGEYAMA! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

  
  
"I didn't do anything! She fainted on her own!"

  
  
"Guys have you seen Tsukki— HITOKA?!"

  
  
"Oi. You guys are being too loud. King, your power apparently works off the court too. You made a peasant faint. A lady, at that."

  
  
"Shut up, Tsukishima."

  
  
Tobio stared. The girl still hadn't moved. He was starting to feel guilty. But before his mind was clouded with anxiety, Shouyou decided to slap the said girl.

  
  
"HITOKA-CHAN!"

  
  
Ah. That seemed to work.

  
  
"Sho-shoyou? Oh my god, did I faint—"

  
  
Shouyou nodded vigorously.

  
  
"Yes, yes you did. Was Kageyama that scary to you?"

  
  
The girl looked at Tobio and he flinched. He hoped she wouldn't faint again. It would be a problem, as they were in the fucking hallway where students passed by and some started to crowd around them. Tobio had never liked attention, and he didn't like them now.

  
  
"I'm-I'm Yachi Hitoka! Nice to meet-meet you!"

  
  
The introduction had Tobio surprised. But he decided to stick to basic courtesy and said,

  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kageyama Tobio."

  
  
After a few seconds, she sent him a wavery smile.

* * *

Now there were five people tailing Tobio during lunch breaks. A girl and three guys. All first-years with colored hair and personalities that seemed mismatched for Tobio's own (except for Tsukishima, maybe).

  
  
Could they be like Shouyou? Did they want to be his friends too?

  
  
Were they really genuine?

  
  
Thousands of questions fleeted in his mind and he couldn't help the worry creeping at the back of his head. But for once, Tobio wanted to let his guard down, and enjoyed the moment where he had people he could call his friends. Or acquaintances, either one's fine.

  
  
He didn't know if it was the right decision to make.

  
  
He had prepared his heart enough for heartbreak.

* * *

"Can I watch you guys practice?"

  
  
Five heads turned to him at the same time. Tobio couldn't help but ( _again_ ) feel offended.

  
  
"What?! Are outsiders not allowed to see?"

  
  
Tadashi was the first to answer.

  
  
"No- no, I mean, people are allowed to watch. But, why?"

  
  
Tobio shrugged.

  
  
"Just feel like it."

  
  
"We have practice this evening if you want to see, Kageyama-kun!"

  
  
"I hope us peasants are enough to satisfy the King."

  
  
"Kageyama, I'm going to show you my amazing blocks! You wait and see!"

* * *

"Kageyama, try to toss to me!"

"...I'm only here to watch you practice. Your receives still suck, by the way."

"HEY! STOP BEING SO MEAN!"

"Pfft. As usual, the King doesn't answer his peasant's request."

A senpai with grey hair jabbed Kei on his sides. Tobio winced in empathy.

_That must've hurt._

"Kageyama-kun, right?"

"Ye-yes."

"You are welcome to come again next time! Don't be strangers, alright?"

Tobio could only nod in slight confusion as he saw the senior walked to the court and set for Shouyou.

Somehow, the invitation made him itch.

* * *

Seven visits and four on-court-trials later, Tobio was handed a black-and-orange jersey with the number nine on the back.

  
  
The captain— the senpai he met back then, Sawamura Daichi— and the vice captain who was the soulmate of the captain, Sugawara Koushi, welcomed him with open arms.

  
  
"Welcome to the team, Kageyama. We can't wait to see you play with us!"

  
  
Tobio nodded and went to stand next to Shouyou, who clapped him on the back.

* * *

_"Great job in making him join, you guys. We owe you one."_

  
  
_"Don't mind, senpai! He was kind of easy to play with."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dearest readers who were once ecstatic because you had thought Kageyama Tobio would've quitted volleyball for good, I apologize. I hope you guys can understand how hard it is to separate Kageyama Tobio from his volleyball. It's his passion and I want to keep it that way, though sometimes our passion can be our own downfall. Who knows what volleyball will do to him, right?  
> Anyways, it's the final update for this week. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story xx  
> Have a great weekend!


	6. Kill Them With Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio knows he's not exactly adept at being social. He knows how risky it is for him to do something out of his character. 
> 
> But this is Karasuno we're talking about. They're hungry crows. They're his team. And he wants to do something for all of them.

Kageyama didn't know what to feel when Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei announced that there would be a practice match with another school. He had honestly thought Karasuno was an unknown name, but apparently, they had gone to Nationals before. And now the crows, or what the Coach had called them, were aiming for Nationals.

Tobio had wanted to quit. Really. But then Shouyou and Tadashi and Yachi and basically every member of the volleyball club had this stern, intimidating look while they told him "not to quit before we reach the goal, Bakayama!" Tobio was too scared by their gazes to immediately hit Shouyou after he called him stupid.

"You're dumber, Sho—"

"No, I'm— wait what did you just call me?"

"...Nothing."

"COME ON! I heard you said 'Shouyou'! I'm going to call you Tobio from now on!"

"You can call me Tadashi then, Tobio!"

"You-you can call me Hitoka, Tobio-kun!"

"... Tsukki! It's your turn."

"...Tsk."

"Hurry up, Stingyshima!"

"I'll call you Tobio only when you call me Kei. Happy?"

All interactions with the team were nice, but Tobio couldn't stop the gnawing feeling in his chest that told him there was something else to this whole upside-down turn of event. 

He didn't exactly know why he had wanted to watch the practice that time nor did he know the reason he got accepted to the volleyball club so quickly and almost too welcomingly. 

It's like they knew he was going to join them eventually.

Tobio didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

But again, he decided to ignore his bad thoughts, just like what he had done for the past years.

_ "Ignore all the negativity inside you, kid, and believe in the good around you." _

_ Who was he to refuse to listen to his grandpa's advice? _

* * *

After the practice, Tobio opted out from studying and instead searched, "How to be a good friend to your teammates," on the Internet.

He chose to follow a four-step guide.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to do something good for himself. 

And hopefully, this would bring good to the the people around him too.

* * *

_ 1\. Say your greetings whenever you see them _

He saw Hitoka on the cafeteria, sitting with her friends talking about something with latest designs and corduroy(? what the fuck that was he didn't know), so he decided to said, "Hitoka-san, good morning!" from the other end of the cafetaria where he was standing near the vending machine. He didn't understand why people were staring at him with wide eyes; he had simply just said his greetings to one of his... friends.

A voice characteristically very similar with Kei was suddenly heard behind him,

"If you want to say hello, make sure you go to where they're at, King. It's impolite to yell in public spaces. I thought a king is supposed to know basic manners."

Ah. There's Kei. Tobio figured he could do the same thing to him.

"Good morning, Kei."

Wide eyes, dusty pink cheeks, and a few seconds later, Kei replied,

"Hello to you too, Tobio."

Nobody talked about how Kei called him, "Tobio," more than "King."

* * *

_ 2\. Give genuine compliments when they make it _

"Sugawara-san, nice toss!"

Koushi halted in his steps. Daichi stopped talking to Asahi, who gaped at what he had just heard.

"Tha-thanks, Kageyama!"

"Tobio! Say something nice to me too! Did you see my spike earlier?! I hit your toss better these days, right?!"

"Dumbass! Your spike was too low! You need to direct more of your strength to your jump first!"

"STOP CALLING ME DUMBASS!"

Tobio and Shouyou were once again caught in a cat-fight. Ryuunosuke and Yuu cheered them on while the others shook their heads and continued with practice.

Tobio started to give each of the members compliment more everytime he felt like they deserved it and nobody had told him that he was smiling more and more each day.

They still needed to focus on Nationals.

* * *

_ 3\. Help each other out _

Chikara sighed for the nth time today. Tobio had been asking him to tutor the kid for the upcoming exams. Chikara didn't know it was going to be like  this .

"Ennoshita-san."

"Yes, Kageyama-kun?"

"Why were Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombed by the United States?"

"Because Japan bombed them first. We talked about the Pearl Harbour incident before, right?"

"So- I mean, was it for revenge? Why couldn't they find peace with— or within— each other?"

Chikara sighed again. Tobio, now Chikara concluded, was a very curious kid and he wasn't sure if he was capable of handling all his questions.

"I honestly don't know, Kageyama. But I think both parties want to be the first, the winner—

"So they did what they did to reach that purpose. Even when they ended up hurting their people too."

Chikara was stunned.

"Probably, if you want to interpret it that way."

"Okay, thank you."

"Hey, Kageyama-kun. Do you think you can help me with my serve?"

Chikara saw Tobio nodded once. Twice. He grinned.

"After this, then."

"Okay. Ennoshita-san needs to learn to be brave when serving."

"Hey!"

* * *

_ 4\. Trust them just like they trust you _

It had been quite some time since Tobio joined the club, and the team finally asked him about what had really happened that made him wanted to quit volleyball.

Tobio hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell them the story. But then, as he thought back to his relationship with his teammates, Tobio decided that they deserved to know, at least just a quick summary, of what happened.

"My family abandoned me, my soulmates rejected me, and my grandpa was the only figure in my life who took care of me and introduced me to volleyball. But he died. There was no more reason for me to play."

No one said anything for a while. The silence was too long to be comforting when Daichi finally said,

"...We're so sorry to hear that."

Koushi engulfed him in a hug.

The silence this time seemed like a respect for his grandpa. Tobio didn't mind that.

He felt sadly warm.

* * *

Shouyou could only smile so wide until Tobio's figure disappeared out of his sight. He knew he was not guilt-free— he was not the only one feeling this way— especially after seeing the evolution of the said setter.

Kageyama Tobio was a good guy, after all. He helped him with his spikes and receives, he walked home with him everyday, and he was mean only when Shouyou was mean. He was a loyal person. He was probably just hurting back then. Maybe that's why the rumour started? 

But why did nobody care enough to ask him if he's okay? 

Shouyou didn't know if this— whatever they were doing— was going to hurt Tobio or not. He hoped it wouldn't.

Better yet, he hoped Tobio didn't know anything about it.

He couldn't even bear the thought of that possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit challenging to make. Please bear in mind that there may be some hints for the upcoming plot (I have figured out how I want this story to end, oops) here, but even if you guys don't find it, I hope you can still enjoy it as a whole! 
> 
> P.S. I really like the idea of Kageyama Tobio being awkward and such with the people around him LOL he truly deserves the love❤️


	7. Setter Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio is pissed.  
> Who the fuck are these Nekoma guys and why do they fucking act like they're ol' buddies with his friends?
> 
> It's their first meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't supposed to be a two-part chapter, but you guys have made me want to prolong my time as an author on AO3 just a bit more :')  
> I'm honestly nervous to post the next chapters; if this story is a rollercoaster, then you guys are about to go through some massive slopes. No rests or breaks.  
> I don't want you guys to feel like I make this story in a rush; every bits and pieces of this comes from my own imagination and storyline. I don't know if my impatience affects how I view this whole plot — I kinda hope it does because at least I have something to blame on LOL  
> But honestly, thank you so much for reading this book so far; your comments are truly appreciated and they're the main reason I keep on continuing this work.  
> For now, enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter where the ride begins!

This was one of those times in which Tobio regretted going with his gut and ended up joining the volleyball club.

They were currently in Tokyo, having a practice match with a school called Nekoma, and somehow he questioned his own ability as a functioning human being.

He had lived alone ever since he was in junior high, right. Even when grandpa was still alive and kicking, Tobio had decided to teach himself basic skills of cooking, cleaning, washing, drying, ironing, and saving.

Well , he was not exactly good at maths, so he decided to trust his grandpa that had told him, "You're given six stacks, right Tobs? Save two stacks that your mama gave you, kiddo. Then give two stacks to the old lady three doors next to your right. Then use the last two to buy things that you need, okay?"

_These days, he saved two stacks and use one, because apparently Grandpa had covered for him with his own money. Tobio smiled ruefully everytime he opened his money envelope._

Tobio also learnt how to take care of himself properly. He wouldn't lie; he spent more on his nailcare than he did on his daily needs. Not that he was trying to starve himself out of loneliness or hatred; no, he had promised his grandpa! He just liked having something that was good for himself and able to make him focus on it rather than what was around him.

He liked to groom his hair too. Not to a level in which Sugawara-san did— Tobio was suspicious that his senpai went to a salon at least once every two weeks— but just enough to make him look neat and cared for.

He didn't need people to be suspicious of him. He was fine on his own.

And he definitely disliked people who didn't care for themselves when they had others that care for them. Like this third-year captain of Nekoma.

Tobio couldn't help but eye his hair that was definitely uncared for because who in the motherfucking earth would want their hair to be styled like a wild rooster in disdain, though his skill as a middle blocker was worty of praise.

Even their libero chided him with an, "I know you love sleeping, but you should start grooming your hair more, idiot. It's going to get in your way," but the captain still had the audacity to smirk back and said, "I like my hair like this, thank you very much!" in retaliation.

Kei clapped him on the back when he caught Tobio staring at Tetsuroou's hair for too long with judging eyes.

"He's annoying. I know. He talks about chemistry too much and he acts like he knows everyone here. Which is true because he likes to talk and—"

_Wait._

_What?_

* * *

So it all began with Kuroo Tetsuroou.

The Kuroo who, apparently, was brave enough to challenge Daichi on their very first meeting.

The Kuroo who dared to annoy Kei and mock his blocking in subtle ways.

Though it riled him up, which in Tobio's opinion was good, because Kei had talent but he guessed that due to some unresolved reason he had decided not to care too much about volleyball. 

_The exact opposite of Tobio._

_Kei had fire but he let go of the fire._

_Tobio had fire and he kept burning it up until it went over and harmed everybody else._

The Kuroo who teased Shouyou about his short stature yet gave him simple tips on how to use advantage of his height.

Then came along the rest of Nekoma.

Kozume Kenma who was quiet but tactical at the same time. The brain of Nekoma volleyball club. The one who had Shouyou's wrapped around his little finger. Or maybe it's the other way around.

Yamamoto Taketora who shared the same vibe and energy like Ryuunosuke. Their admiration towards Kiyoko was getting a bit creepy.

Yaku Morisuke who was as motherly as Koushi. And probably as short as Yuu, but Tobio didn't voice that out loud because he didn't want to die because of a senpai's wrath thank you very much.

Inuoka So who seemed as genuine as Tadashi and as likeable as Hitoka.

And now Tobio was in the middle of the court, standing alone, while most of his teammates were talking to the cats.

His eyes twitched in annoyance. 

He marched towards Chikara, Hisashi, and Kazuhito who were thankfully all on their own without any of the members from Nekoma corrupting them. He sat next to Kazuhito, causing the second-year to look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kageyama?"

"... It's nothing, Narita-san."

"Are you sure?" This time, Hisashi voiced out his curiosity.

"... Yes."

They all sat in silence. Tobio almost felt guilty for cutting the second-years conversation short, but he needed to escape from the horrifying scene.

"... Nekoma seems friendly."

_Fuck. He had said that out loud._

"Huh? Well, kind of, I think? They're almost the copy of everyone from Karasuno. See, Yaku-san and Suga-san, Yamamoto and Tanaka, then— who else do you guys see?"

Tobio scowled. This was not how he had planned the discussion to be. _The four of them should've been annoyed together while making a plan to make sure Nekoma stayed out of Karasuno's way!_

"Oi! Bakayama!"

Shouyou was calling him and Tobio decided to ignore him. He played pretend to be at interest with the second-years.

"To- bi- o! Come here!"

Tobio looked at his orange-haired friend. He was holding the wrist of Nekoma's setter, the latter looking a bit uncomfortable while looking at Tobio in an almost analytical way.

"You should get to know another setter! Here, let me introduce you to Kenma!"

Chikara elbowed him, telling him to get up and just  _introduce yourself, Tobio what could go wrong with that?_ Tobio reluctantly got up and made his way towards them.

Surprisingly, Kenma was the first one to reach his hands out and say,

"Kozume Kenma. But call me Kenma. Nice to meet you, ...?"

"Ka-Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you too, Kozu- Kenma-san."

Kenma nodded in acknowledgement. Shouyou hummed his approval.

"See! Wasn't so bad! Now come on, dude, stop sulking with the second-years and hang out with people your age!"

"... I'm older than you, Sho."

"Kenma! Hush! You play _games_!"

Kenma looked at Tobio and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Tobio found himself being dragged to the backyard.

* * *

Talking with Kenma was surprisingly... okay.

Tobio found out that the older setter was not much of a talker, but he was super attentive of his surroundings. He let Shouyou talked his ears off— Tobio's too, he was there— but he responded to every comment in his own quiet way.

It was... comforting, to say the least. Knowing that someone didn't talk much like him and didn't pressure anyone around him.

Tobio also found out that Kenma had figured out he had anxiety. He confronted him about it when Shouyou was already gone talking to the others.

"I wouldn't say that it is obvious. I guess it's more like... a feeling? Because I have it too, you know."

Tobio couldn't help but ask, "How was it for you?"

Kenma's mouth did an upward tilt at the question. Tobio thought it was the first time for the Nekoma setter to be asked that question.

"It's like... Too many people are around me and they're talking at the same time at different speed. And sometimes it's dead quiet and I can't breathe."

Tobio nodded in understanding. 

"For me, everything will move too fast and the ground beneath me is melting. I can't stand properly all of a sudden."

Kenma gave a thoughtful hum. He looked at Tobio and said,

"We should make a group chat. I know this other setter that experience the same thing as us and—"

Tobio laughed in surprise. He swore he saw Kenma grin too.

He got invited to a groupchat with Kenma and another contact named "Akaashi Keiji" later that night.

* * *

Inuoka So approached him the next day, asking him to practice with him. His energy was in par with Shouyou and Tobio couldn't help but said yes.

He might have seen Shouyou highfiving Tadashi and saying, "We did it! Tobio got more friends in volleyball!" and something about Nationals too. But he didn't care to listen more.

He also empathized with Kei when Kuroo Tetsuroou approached him and dragged him for some "extra practice, dude, by the way I'm Kuroo Tetsuroou and I'm going to be your coolest senpai around, okay?" 

_That senpai talked too much. Seriously._

* * *

Practice ended and Karasuno parted ways with Nekoma. Tobio actually talked a bit more with the other team.

Maybe Nekoma wasn't that bad.

Maybe.

Fine. 

Nekoma wasn't that bad, okay?

Maybe all that ugly feeling he felt that time was due to his own insecurity and jealousy.

Maybe he was scared that his teammates were going to leave him behind and befriend others.

Maybe he was scared that he couldn't make new friends. He didn't exactly follow that four-step guide in talking with Kenma.

Maybe he was just scared of the outcome.

Who knew.

But Tobio was glad for this practice match.

He slept well for the rest of the ride.

* * *

_"Daichi, you didn't tell me that there would be a Kageyama Tobio on your team."_

_"Well, Tetsuroou, he came along and joined our club. That was it."_

_"Hm. Really? No coercion whatsoever, huh?"_

_"...Nope."_

_"Okay. Good luck."_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

_"Kuroo. I got Kageyama Tobio's number."_

_"That's good, Kitten?"_

_"He's like me, you know."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah. I don't know why but I'm glad I met him. He seemed—"_

_"Lonely. I saw that too. There's something weird about the way Karasuno was treating him."_

_"... I hope he's going to be fine."_

_"Yeah, let's just hope, Kitten."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Kageyama gives me a good laugh :' and I hope this filler chapter is not too much/confusing for you guys! xx


	8. When I Look at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio is not a pessimist, nor is he an optimist. But after seeing his team worked to improve their skills, Kageyama Tobio can't help but believe in the tiniest bit that Karasuno will come out victorious.
> 
> But here's the thing. Kageyama Tobio has almost forgotten the existence of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime on court. And boy, they are a joint force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> I adjusted the timeline according to my story, so I apologize if you guys are confused. For now, all I can say is that the teams during Interhigh Tournament (when Karasuno lost against Seijoh) are the same with the ones during Spring Interhigh (when Karasuno won against Seijoh). Date Tech will play against Karasuno before Johzenji will.

Karasuno huddled together in front of their gym early in the morning. It was cold, tense, and Tobio could not see properly with his bleary eyes.

He yawned, and stopped himself halfway.

Daichi was looking at him with stern eyes. Tobio didn't know what had happened— if something really did— to make the captain look at him like his life, his future fully depended on a first year.

Tobio gave him a curt nod, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you guys ready for today?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Great! Keep up the spirit! We'll win because we have to win, and we can win this time!"

Everybody clapped boisterously, but honestly, Tobio didn't understand what meaning the last sentence had held.

* * *

They arrived on time.

_ Well, a little bit too early but then Shouyou wouldn't stop bouncing on his seat, and Tobio would rather step out of the bus as quick as possible. The atmosphere in there was simply too much for him to handle. _

He looked at the venue in front of him, mindless chatters and infectuous excitement of the upcoming matches swarmed his sight and hearing.

He sighed aloud, and somebody clapped his back.

"Oi, Kageyama! You nervous, lil' buddy?"

Ryuunosuke's voice was full of delight and nervousness at the same time. The clammy hand gave it all away. Not wanting to give anymore pressure to his senpai, he said,

"Not as much as you, I think, Tanaka-san,"

and got a playful jab on his side as a return.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio almost forgot how annoying — and challenging — members of opposing teams could be. Or probably he was just "too oversensitive with people that you don't know, Tobio!" like Shouyou had said.

But Tobio made a list which consisted of people from other teams that he had found annoying (or offensive).

The first one was — it HAD to be — Kindaichi Yuutarou. Maybe the first one started off too personally but Tobio couldn't help but be at discomfort everytime their gazes met.

And they were not even opponents on court right now.

It's not like Tobio was purposely searching for him (their past kinda put off the longing for reconciliation inside his heart) but somehow Yuutarou just had to make his presence known, in a seemingly mocking way, in Tobio's mind, that he had friends — way more friends — than Tobio in his whole life.

It hurt. But he had to move on.

Thank God his soulmates were nowhere to be seen.

The second one was the kid from Wakutani Minami that had family members more than all Karasuno's members combined. Tobio was not worried of his skills, though his spirit was not one to be mocked for. He was just annoyed (read: jealous) that the kid had family he wished he'd had.

_"Mom! Dad! You came!"_

_"Of course we would, you silly boy! How could we miss this?!"_

_"Nii-san! You came too?!"_

_"Hell yeah! Now show them who's the winning team, lil' bro!"_

_Yeah. If only._

The third one, and the last one for now, would get very supportive responses from Ryuunosuke-san and Yuu-san. Terushima Yuuji from Johzenji. Tobio didn't know what had exactly happened between him and Kiyoko-san that made his two rabid two-years got extremely angry, but Tobio couldn't stop his heart hammering out of discomfort everytime he felt the jock's gaze on him. Those... intimidating piercings didn't help either. 

_Was this normal?_

So here he was, right on court during Karasuno vs. Johzenji match, trying his best to ignore the fake-blonde captain staring at him. If not for Shouyou and his loud noises, plus the fact that Tobio had deemed Shouyou important enough to pay him more attention, Tobio wasn't sure he could set properly.

_Could this be a tactic of Johzenji?_

_What the fuck?_

_Johzenji was going to pay._

* * *

Karasuno won, but Tobio still noticed the persistent gaze on him even when he was about to leave the gym. Having enough of it, Tobio decided to glare right back at him. The mock blonde could only lift his hands in surrender, and somehow decided it was still a good idea to approach the setter.

"Hey."

_Grandpa had taught him to be polite._

"... Please stop staring at me."

"How can I stop? You're too pretty to be ignored."

"Thank you? But stop staring."

A chuckle.

"Want to hang out after the match? I can wait for you."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't even know you."

"That's the point of hanging out! We can—"

"Tobio."

It was a voice he knew so well. The one that held so much authority yet care at the same time. The one that held love and adoration for a certain setter. The one that didn't say anything when Tobio was slapped.

He turned around and was met with hunter green eyes of Iwaizumi Hajime.

With unwavering stare Tobio didn't know to whom it was directed at (was it him? Or was it Yuuji-san?), Hajime said,

"Your team is looking for you near hall 4. You better go now."

Thinking that it was a better option for him to follow Hajime instead of Yuuji, Tobio nodded once, twice, and walked out of the gym. Without waiting for either of them.

Tobio could only pray they didn't get involved in a fight or something.

_Not that they would._

_Who was he to claim importance in either senior's life?_

* * *

Shouyou waved his hands wildly in the air when he approached the team. The others could only look so relieved seeing their main setter safe and unscathed.

"Tobio! We were looking for you!"

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda got lost."

"Bakayama Tobio would be a better name for you!"

"For once and once only, I agree with Shrimpy Sho."

"See? I'm smar— HEY!"

"Ha. Shrimpy Sho now, aren't you, Shouyou?"

"SHUT UP! Tadashi—"

"Sorry, you're on your own this time, Sho!"

A clap broke them apart from their banter. Captain stood tall before the team, his aura calming yet enthralling altogether.

"We've made it this far. We're going to make it even further, okay?"

The team shouted their agreements in unity, their hunger resonated strongly within the walls of their souls.

Tobio fisted his hands tighter. He wouldn't let his team down.

He wouldn't let his grandpa down.

He broke himself halfway in order to make him proud, anyway.

* * *

They lost.

They lost to Aobajousai and _it was his fault._

He didn't practice during his absence from volleyball. That was probably the main reason why they lost.

He didn't need to look at his team to confirm their agreements.

Everyone looked down, mouths clamped shut, hands gripping the straps of their bags tightly. He saw Tadashi gripping his green hair tightly— too tightly— that Kei took his hand by force and held it with his own hand.

The whole team was a ticking time bomb and Tobio didn't want to be near them for the time being. 

He decided to walk home. Nobody even spared him a glance.

As he slowed his pace, or rather was left behind, another voice he knew mentioned his name.

"Tobio-chan!"

Hajime's voice soon followed.

"Oi, Tooru! Stop running! You'll injure your knee!"

As they came closer and closer, he could feel the tingling — the sign of completion — on his soulmarks.

He knew Tooru felt it too.

If Tooru found out, then Hajime would too.

And they would hurt him. Again.

Tobio wouldn't let— no, Tobio couldn't let that happen.

So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. The thing he did everytime he was met with unprecedented situations that struck him with fear.

He ran away.

He ran to wherever his feet would take him. Lost be damn. 

He ran, and he didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 7B but I guess you could read this as chapter 8...  
> Anyway, how do you feel about Tobio x Yuuji?  
> I hope you guys are okay with the adjustment😓  
> But enjoy this chapter, please xx


	9. Just Don't Call Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime is not a jealous guy. He can care less for the annoying seagulls— he meant the girls— that glue themselves to Oikawa Tooru as if they matter to him.  
> But why does a certain jackass with blond hair and piercings manage to make him seethe with rage? He's not even talking to his soulmate!
> 
> Terushima Yuuji is talking to Kageyama Tobio and Iwaizumi Hajime wants nothing but to kick him to Mars.

Tooru and Hajime were slowly accepting the fact that Tobio wouldn't play volleyball anymore.

Though, Hajime was all but curious, unlike his soulmate.

_"I'm sure Tobio-chan is just sick, Iwa-chan! He can't quit volleyball just like that!"_

_"Maybe he's busy with studies! Oh my, our dear Tobio-chan studying, can you imagine that?!"_

_"Iwa-chan, the captain hasn't given me any update on Tobio joining the volleyball club! He's so annoying!"_

_"It's my fault, isn't it, Hajime?"_

_Hajime finally replied._

_"Tooru, it's both our fault. Okay? Now sleep. We have a match to win tomorrow."_

Hajime just wanted to have Tobio give them another chance to be better. Volleyball be damned.

* * *

Being one of the powerhouse schools, Seijoh didn't have any problem winning set after set.

None of them was surprised, especially Tooru. They practiced hard for this. They were to go to Nationals.

_They deserved to win._

Hajime relished in their victory; it was his third year, afterall, he wanted to win every single match he could possibly win.

He almost forgot that Karasuno existed. Which left him in wonder, honestly.

_How the fuck could they still play in the Interhigh?_

Know that Hajime was not a judgemental bastard like his soulmate... but Karasuno was truly a shit team. Their attacks were very uncoordinated— and Hajime did not like to use the word "very" oftenly— and the players' individual skills seriously needed some work. Teamwork-wise, they were slightly below average.

Hajime truly had expected them to play against Date Tech. But apparently, the Iron Wall lost to the Crows, and now they were to face the King and His Knights.

* * *

Karasuno won against those party animals and Hajime was dreaming. He was definitely dreaming. But his skin still hurt— he thought it had bled— after three times of pinching himself.

Kageyama Tobio was in the Interhighs, and he played with Karasuno.

Tooru would be ecstatic if he knew this. Hajime was very tempted not to tell him anything—

Wait.

_Wait, wait, wait._

What the fuck was that blonde shithead doing? And where were the rest of Karasuno's players, leaving Tobio all by himself?

"Tooru could wait," he thought to himself.

He walked past Karasuno, trying his best to be civil (how the fuck could he be civil when they left Tobio behind?) while congratulating them quickly. The captain looked slightly awry from the handshake, but accepted it nonetheless. As he was getting farther away, he heard someone exclaimed, "TOBIO IS MISSING! SHIT!"

_Yeah, shit indeed._

* * *

Hajime now realized how strong words could have power over people.

"...You're to pretty to be ignored."

He was not jealous. No. He had Tooru as his soulmate and he couldn't be more grateful for that. Even sometimes Tooru was as shitty as he could be.

But this...

He didn't know what he was feeling. Yes, he felt angry. But why was he angry? He didn't recall being this protective over Tobio.

Thinking about it made him swallow in guilt.

But he had never liked it when someone was getting too close inappropriately to his family and Tooru.

Or was it annoyance? But why?

Shaking away all his silly thoughts for now, Hajime said the name he had unconsciously missed to say for long aloud.

"K-"

_Seriously, screw this._

"Tobio."

Both parties turned to see him. And finally, finally, he saw steel blue swimming in the eyes of Kageyama Tobio. He wished time could stop just for a few more seconds, but sadly, he would've seemed like a creep. And he did not want to mess his second first impression on Tobio. He also needed to talk to this guy who had thought flirting with Tobio was a good idea.

So instead, he told him where his team had been waiting for him. He didn't know if he should be offended or glad that Tobio didn't wait for him.

It kinda hurt, he's not gonna lie. 

But anyways, he had someone to deal with.

* * *

Yuuji could only looked with interest when the pretty setter walked away from him.

"Just a few more seconds and I would've gotten his number," he thought.  


  
But oh well, what happened had happened. 

It's not like he fell in love with him. It would be too much of a waste, falling in love and having to care for someone else when you could party without any attachments.

The setter from Karasuno seemed like a perfect fit for what he had wanted for now. A pretty doll to play with.

He couldn't help but imagine how that milky skin would've felt against him when they were pressed together. Those lips, too. Yuuji faintly remembered a smell of sweet milk from—

"Oi."

A voice brought him back to reality. Right. Somebody else was in front of him. Spiky hair. Strong built. Narrowed eyes, and... was that jealousy?

"Don't talk to him like that ever again."

_Oh yeah. Definitely jealousy. He could have fun with this._

"Oh? So you're the boyfriend?"

"... No. But he's my underclassman and—"

"Then I have every right to talk to him. He's just your underclassman, dude."

The guy gritted his teeth. His muscle seemed to double as his hands clenched.

"Listen here, you asshole. You made him uncomfortable—"

"Did I? He seemed okay with talking to me—"

"Then you must be fucking blind!"

"and if you hadn't interrupted earlier, I could've gotten his num—"

Yuuji walked home with a bruise and a bleeding nose. 

_Fuck._

* * *

Punching someone had never felt this good. Hajime had never liked violence despite what his face looked like daily, but when that blondie argued back, Hajime wanted nothing but to kick his ass to Mars. 

He had never felt more savage when he walked out of the gym, leaving that guy fending himself.

He felt even greater when Tooru kissed him to oblivion after he had told him about Tobio playing again.

He felt the _greatest_ when Tooru looked at Tobio with loving instead of hostile eyes.

* * *

The whistle blew.

31-33.

Hajime was kind of... not surprised when Seijoh won.

Even with Tobio on the team, one could still not win against a skilled army.

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows in worry when he saw nobody said anything to Tobio. Karasuno players stormed out of the gym without sparing a glance behind them. Tobio was left alone. Again.

He really needed to talk to Daichi.

Tooru's "Tobio-chan!" resonated along with his fast footsteps, and while Hajime was trying to tell Tooru to stop running, he felt the tingle. The tingle that could only mean one thing.  


Completion.

Kageyama Tobio was their soulmate. And he was running away from them.

* * *

Tooru didn't know what had just happened.

First, he was kissing Hajime hard on the lips. Next, he was on the court setting balls to his teammates. Now he saw Tobio running away and he felt the tingle of completion.

Tobio-chan was their soulmate. After this whole time, the universe decided to disclose that fact.

_Fucking hell._

Without looking back, Tooru yelled, "Hajime!" and dashed into a run after their other soulmate.

Hajime was once again hot on his tail, following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some other points of view of the previous chapter!  
> Jealousy always looks good on (our) Iwaizumi Hajime, am I right or am I right?  
> And I realize that I keep interchanging blond with blonde omg I'm so sorry.  
> But enjoy! xx


	10. Under My, Under My, Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio has never been good with directions. That's proven to be true as he gets lost on his way home. But who looks for addresses when they're running away from their soulmates? 
> 
> Nobody! Especially when they're already having trouble to breathe like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be triggering for some of you who have panic attacks. I don't know if what I've written is accurate or not; I want to describe Tobio panicking because of his soulmates in what I know best if I'm put in his position. I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also, shoutout to @parkmochi for inspiring me in writing the three's encounter! The title of the work is "When loneliness is the only thing that stays by my side, I've become completely alone."  
> Go give the work some kudos, it's worth all the love!

Tobio was sure he ran past his teammates. Their rigid chatter quietened down as Tobio was busy running to save himself from his soulmates. He didn't want to face another rejection. They'd rejected him enough.

He faintly heard a "What the fuck," from— _was that Daichi?_ — as he raced farther away from the gym.

_"Tsukki, why did Tobi- Kageyama run?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to own up to his mistakes."_

_"It was his fault that we lost, anyway! He should be apologizing!"_

_"Just get back in the bus, everyone."_

* * *

Tobio was about to make another right turn when he realized that this enormous supermarket was never passed on his way home.

With big, bold red letters adorning its front, the store surely looked a bit intimidating. At least to Tobio who was beginning to lose his senses.

Deciding that another time spent for thinking might have really made him faint, he decided to step in, and thankfully, he was welcomed with the breeze from the air conditioner.

He took a deep breath.

_In. Out. In. Out. In—_

"Hey, you're stalling the entry! Move!"

Choking in air, Tobio sputter out an apology, enough to satisfy the old woman before him— she looked like his mom oh no was she truly his mom— and sprinted to the third row, where all kinds of dairy were kept.

This was why Tobio loved milk.

He decided to check each and every stuff on the aisle to calm his erratic breathing, while shooting up a prayer that his soulmates were gone. Tooru should've been impatient enough to give up on chasing him.

He stayed there even longer by texting Kenma and Keiji, telling them how they lost and  I felt like it was my fucking fault and  I don't know how to face them , and saw Kenma replying with  _wht do u mean hw to face thm?_ and Keiji's  _A team's loss is everyone loss, Tobio-kun. Don't blame yourself, please._

Tobio shut his phone down.

He bought two boxes of blueberry-flavored milk for his dinner.

* * *

Tobio was fucked.

Two figures were standing in front of his doorstep as he reached his house. True to his fear, they were Tooru and Hajime. His hands trembled his resignation. Both of them seemed to be talking idly to fill in the silence, faces drowned in sweat.

When Tobio stood right in front of them, Tooru's head snapped up. Hajime followed suit.

The three of them entered a staring contest.

* * *

"Tobio-chan," Tooru breathed his kouhai's name like a delicate gem.

He could hear Hajime's breath hitch.

It wasn't supposed to be possible— then having a polybond was already a rarity— but Tooru felt more complete than ever. Tooru was convinced Hajime had felt the same way. And that's okay.

But Tobio was as indifferent as ever. In fact, Tooru swore he had seen Tobio trembled in fear. Tooru could feel the courage he had been preparing himself for this meeting slowly evaporating. He gulped.

Had he hurt Tobio so much that he wouldn't spare a glance at him? At Hajime?

Tobio nodded once. Twice.

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san."

* * *

Tobio didn't know what his soulmates wanted from him.

They had been staring at each other for more than fifteen minutes now and Tobio really, really wanted to go inside and just sleep.

"If you—"

"We're sorry."

What?

"I— I don't understand."

"We're sorry. I- I mean, I'm sorry for what happened in junior high, Tobio-chan."

Tobio took stuttering steps back. His head hurt from hearing that sentence coming out from Tooru's mouth.

"We're both at fault, Kageyama. I was there. I should've—"

"You guys are really apologizing? Now?"

"Yeah— yes, we are."

Tobio was quiet for a while, and when he said,

"Why now? Why didn't you do it before? And why did you even apologize in the first place?"

Hajime and Tooru were rendered speechless. And Tobio gave up.

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, if you didn't mean your apologies, then please leave. I really—"

"We did mean it, Tobio-chan. Listen, I— what I did was horrible, okay. I hurt you in possible and impossible ways. We were young and we were curious; both of us wanted to grow. I should've understood that. I do not have any excuse for what Ihave done and I— I don't think we deserve apologizing to you today..."

"... But here we are, Kageyama. I'm— I'm not good with words like Tooru is, but I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have let him do what he did. I should've been more rational but I wasn't. We both regret our actions and we really want to mend things with you even if we don't deserve to. We're selfish people, I know."

Hajime ended their speech with a bitter, yet hopeful chuckle.

Tobio looked down, and he saw blue. And a little bit of red, perhaps. Tears started to trickled down his face, and he was unsure if they were out of relief, anger, or hurt, or all of them together. He whispered,

"I thought you guys would hate on me."

"Tobio-chan—"

Tobio laughed. He laughed out loud. Life seemed to love shitting him up like this.

"Wow. I must be in a dream. I start having friends, and now the seniors I looked up to are apologizing to me."

"Kageyama—"

"Did you mean it? Did you really mean it?"

"Yes, we mean it—"

"I don't believe you."

Tooru and Hajime inched closer towards him. Tentatively, Tooru reached out his hand to try to— Tobio didn't even know what he was doing with his hand. Everything was fuzzy.

"... Please, Tobio-chan."

That's when the dam broke. He pushed them away and yelled,

"NO! You— you can't just— you barged in again and I— no, you— I— this is not fair for me— I don't want to hear you reject me again— stop, don't come any closer— no, no—"

He felt like he was spinning uncontrollably. Grey dots filled his vision and his lungs pulsated erratically. Two strong pairs of arms held him as he was sat down. With all the blood rushing up and down his body, he couldn't properly hear what was said around him; only "Breathe, Tobio-chan," and, "You'll be okay, Kageyama. We're here," passed through his eardrums and to his coclea. Those words replayed again and again.

After a few minutes ( _really_ , it was only four minutes) of his... episode, Tobio finally shook away the grasps on his body, and leaned to the nearest source of warmth he could get to, which was Hajime's chest.

No one, especially Tobio, noticed the stink eye Tooru was giving Hajime, and the victorious smirk Hajime was giving him back.

Hajime was the ultimate winner this day.

But that was not their purpose here.

Tobio fiddled with his hands. His brain couldn't focus on anything except the fact that his soulmates had told him they wanted to make up with him.

_Him._

_The Kageyama Tobio._

_The supposedly unwanted one._

_He finally had someone who wanted to care for him._

"I don't — I don't know what to say," was all he could muster up in reply.

He wanted to say no. He didn't want to hold on to false hopes.

"Oh, Tobio-chan. Take all the time you need. We're not going anywhere."

_Lie._

_Or was it not?_

".... Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, You know the three of us are soulmates, right? What will you do—"

"We'll wait until you're comfortable discussing about this, Kageyama. But we really aren't going anywhere,"

Tobio sighed. Sniffing slightly, he shakily stood up with Tooru's hand on his waist to steady him (why did he suddenly say, "My win, Iwa-chan!" ?) and turned around to face them. His cheeks turned red, not used to the sudden attention.

"Okay, I- thank— thank you, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. I'll go inside now."

"Okay, Kageyama— wait, you live alone?"

Tobio nodded, and Hajime frowned.

"And your parents...?"

Softly, he replied, "They're in Tokyo, with my sister."

Tobio really, really wanted to sleep now.

"Kageyama..."

"You've been alone for—"

Tooru didn't even finish his sentence before he grabbed Tobio and hugged him tight. Hajime wrapped his arms around them both.

Tobio felt his head being tilted up and saw Tooru's hickory brown eyes staring at him.

Tooru leaned closer and placed a kiss on his left cheek. Before he could process what had happened, Hajime delicately turned his head in his direction and placed another kiss on his right one.

Tobio was suddenly handed his phone, a notification saying he had two new contacts shown on his screen.

_How—?_

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay? Sleep well, Kageyama," Hajime said while ruffling his hair.

"See you, Tobio-chan!"

And his soulmates walked away.

Either Tobio properly fell asleep or fainted, he didn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I feel today (the day I post this chapter) relates to the panic Tobio is feeling. Why the fuck is studying so difficult? Can somebody please explain?  
> But anyways, see you on the next chapter!  
> Lots of love xx


	11. Slowly But Surely, Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are going to make this right. No one is going to tell them otherwise.  
> Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru will make sure Kageyama Tobio never feels wronged, left behind, or alone anymore. And they're going to make other people see just how truly beautiful Kageyama Tobio is inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! xx

Tobio was awaken by rapid knocking on his door.

It was fucking Saturday. Even if it's not, Tobio wouldn't get out from the comfort of his bed.

_Who dared to disturb him?_

Then the knocking stopped. He heaved out a sigh.

_Thank god he could sleep again._

Just as he was about to fall into another dreamless slumber, another set of knocking began and he groaned in agony.

  
_Why now? He needed at least three more hours of sleep to compensate the time he had spent last night fighting off the monsters clawing in his head._

With steps heavier than gravity itself, Tobio trudged towards the front door. The first sight he saw when opening it made his heart catapulted and his eyes widened. His instinct kicked him to quickly shut the door again, but this person seemed very keen on seeing his sleepy, messy face.

"Good morning to you too, Tobio-chan," Tooru drawled as he leaned on the door, preventing Tobio from closing it and running away.

Hickory eyes scanned him from head to toe, gaze sharper than judging ones he used to get in middle high, unknown yet welcoming, meanings well hidden behind those beautiful orbs. 

Tobio unknowingly shivered. 

He knew he had told them he'd wanted to try to get to know them again (not that he remembered every detail on what had been disclosed that day, he was not good with his memory) and he was sure they had told him they'd wanted to work it out too; whatever this was that had bound them together. But he didn't expect the fulfillment to start the next day.

_Huh, so they really were serious about this._

Before Tobio could get a word out of his mouth, Tooru had decided that it was a brilliant idea to make his own way into the house.

"Oikawa-san—,"

"Me and Iwa-chan are going to spend our Saturday here, Tobio-chan!"

"But why—"

"Iwa-chan is currently buying some games and snacks for the three of us!"

"I don't under—"

"SO! Tobio-chan, have you had breakfast yet? Guessing from your bird-nest of a hair, you haven't even brushed your teeth, ew,"

"No I haven't—"

"Chop chop, off you go! Clean up then meet me in the kitchen, okay? See you!"

And suddenly, Tobio was already in the bathroom.

* * *

Tooru heaved out a big sigh once he closed the bathroom door for Tobio.

That was abso _fucking_ lutely out of the plan he had created with Hajime the night prior.

_"Hajime, we need to make sure we treat him right! He— I—"_

_"Calm down, baby. I have your back, okay? We'll treat Tobio the best way we can."_

_"He lives alone, Hajime... Nobody listened to him nor did anyone take any initiative to reach out. Urgh!"_

_Tooru had never gripped his hair so tight in his life. Hajime's hand were trying their best to ease the tension on his shoulders._

_But Tooru could feel their shaking. Hajime was just as disoriented as he was._

_"Hey— hey, now. We should focus on what we're going to do to prove Tobio that we really mean what we've said. Regretting the past won't bring us any good. Come on, Shittykawa."_

_Tooru took deep breaths. He needed to get both of them out of this evil pit of guilt._

_"... Okay. Yeah, okay. So, sarcasm is definitely out of the vocabulary. Evil is too. Iwa-chan, you should stop calling me shitty— OUCH!"_

_"You're a fucking idiot."_

Although they bantered quite a lot that night, they did manage to make a few main points in "treating Kageyama Tobio the right way he deserves to be treated." You see, the vocabs Tooru had found were positive, encouraging words, so many that Tooru — and Hajime — didn't remember. There were also some tips they had fished from the search web to woo "someone who has no experience in romantic love and is oblivious to romantic advances."

But that's not the point.

The point is, Tooru fucked up.

He was supposed to be gentle.

Handsome, but he didn't worry too much about it.

And warm.

_And charming._

_Not_ loud and demanding like what he had done when he first saw Tobio's face in the morning.

_But how could someone be so cute when they just woke up?_

Hajime's going to kill him.

* * *

His two-storey house had always been cold ever since grandpa's permanent departure.

He was used to skipping breakfast when he had sleepless nights with haunting dreams. He was used to making whatever existed in the kitchen pantry and not bothering to check expiration dates.

It was a miracle that Kageyama Tobio still maintained a quite healthy body and energy.

He was used to coming home to an empty house, only his footsteps echoing in the vacant hallway; no clocks, no frames — not even a "WELCOME" mat. 

He was used to answering phone calls from his parents and monotonously agreed to whatever they had said about him.

He was used to being on his own.

But now, Tobio smelled something awfully delicious and domestic from the kitchen below. His heart yearned from a wish that he could have his happy ending someday.

When he arrived downstairs, he was greeted with Hajime frying some chicken katsu and Tooru cooking some omelette. Hajime shot him a nervous smile which he reciprocated, while Tooru's "Tobio-chan! Hurry up, the food's almost done!" made its way to his heart. 

He was still scared, yet his feet took another stride closer towards them.

_Perhaps, trust wasn't going to be so bad this time around._

* * *

They talked about a lot of things. 

_Well_ , Tooru mostly did, Tobio was only giving simple reactions while Hajime guess-translated his yes's and no's.

They didn't pry for any answers that day.

Tobio was glad.

Maybe they had understood what had happened before he explained it.

* * *

Tooru and Hajime treated him to ice cream some days after he absentmindedly stared at an ice cream parlor near Karasuno. Both of them found out that Tobio's favorite flavor was surprisingly  not milk, but pistachio.

Tobio, too, found out that both Hajime and Tooru didn't like ice cream because they had _superduper_ — Tooru said that — sensitive teeth. 

Tobio accepted the free ice cream anyway.

* * *

Tooru and Hajime walked him to school from Monday to Friday, becoming his company instead of the dull morning silence. 

"Some extra warm-ups before practice are always good, Tobio-chan! Now I don't have to worry too much about getting wrinkles unlike Iwa-chan— EEK!"

"Don't mind him, Kageyama. We simply want to walk with you every morning, that's it."

Tobio could only snort in amusement, and perhaps smiled(?) just a tiny bit, though it may not have caused Tooru to gape and Hajime to stumble upon the sidewalk.

Such clumsy seniors.

_Oh, and Tooru just wanted to let you know that both Hajime and himself did get another extra laps for coming late to morning practices. Tobio must not know about that, you hear me?_

* * *

After a picnic with his fellow first-years, Tobio was surveying the dairy aisle on the same supermarket he had entered during his escapade when he spotted Yuutarou wandering in the next aisle.

Yuutarou's rigid eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he scanned the products in front of him. Tobio, being the awkward kid he was, stood still. His mind was almost finished processing the order to " _walk away from his old teammate because you're not wanted, Tobio,_ " when a tap on his shoulder made it dissipate.

"Hey, Kaga."

The one who called him "Kaga," despite it sounding very distinct to his family's name, was only Kunimi Akira.

Tobio nodded once; twice; thrice... and more than five because his heart was hammering against his ribcage and it hurt.

It hurt because he didn't know if he could still call them friends or even acquaintances at the very least; it hurt because he wanted them to be okay again.

Yuutarou looked to where they're at, eyes zoning on Akira as he exclaimed, "Akira! Dude what took you so long—" before he saw Tobio.

Tobio tried his best to maintain eye contact.

"What's up, Kageyama. F-fancy seeing you here."

Tobio almost forgot that Yuutarou could be as awkward as he was.

Akira rolled his eyes. The eldest of the three beckoned Yuutarou to come closer and squeezed Tobio's shoulder. 

"Care for some ramen?"

The invitation left him baffled. Whether it's out of awkwardness or courtesy, he agreed.

_When their daily greetings started to begin with first names, Akira admitted that Tooru and Hajime were the ones who told them he had gone to the supermarket that day. Both Yuutarou and Akira were the ones who chose to go there._

Tobio heart felt slightly warmer.

* * *

Weeks— months passed.

Nobody left.

The people who came by were still within Tobio's reach, even when Tobio admitted that he was still aloof towards their gestures.

He wondered if this was what he deserved to have.

His inner voice was still telling him to be careful, _"Don't be fooled. They're here just for a while."_

But Tobio ignored it and focused on the good things.

His grandpa wanted him to be happy, right?

Well, he was a bit happier now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that this chapter tells you the three's journey in the span of months. So I hope everyone doesn't think that Tobio is an "easy guy" for having made amends quickly with his soulmates; if you read the plot carefully, you guys can see that they are trying to be just friends. Thank you for understanding xx


	12. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal evaluation, basically.  
> I'll update on Thursday :)

Hi everyone!

I may or may not have written this story for two months now, and I want to let you guys know that a lot — especially my perspective — has changed.

I'm continuing this story, don't worry! It's surprising — especially for myself — that I still have my passion running until today. I'm planning on finishing this fair and square.

I even plan on making some oneshots about Kageyama Tobio and friends, tee-hee😚 but I don't know when they'll happen so let's see about that later on.

I just want to take a moment to appreciate all the writers and the readers here in AO3. I have always loved creating stories up in my head but this is my first time truly putting them into words, and I realize how taxing it can be.

I've recently surpassed 2,000-word-mark-per-chapter for this story, which is — kind of — to be expected??? I mean, no one's pressuring me or anything! Perhaps I'm just getting more and more into this story that I'm able to elaborate more on what's happening in each chapter. It makes me happy, but it's seriously exhausting; and I personally feel like reading thousands of words in one sitting can be exhausting too.

So, to all readers and writers who happen to read my note, I'm thankful for your existence. Thank you for being so patience and relentless in writing/reading stories. Please don't forget to take care of yourselves, and make sure that your mental health is always on the top of the game! Good luck on everything that's going on in your lives, I know you can ace them all!

See you tomorrow for another update! I appreciate you lots xx

P.S. If you guys don't mind, I appreciate some comments/feedback on my writing: whether I've improved or not, whether the sentences are understandable or not, etc. But please say them with a lot of sweet notes as I have a weak heart :') HAHAHA thanks a lot!


	13. The Greatest Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Such is the great nature of man, it resides the true face beneath a glittering masquerade."  
> — K. Hari Kumar, from That Frequent Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place within the same time period when Tobio is making amends with Kitadaii fambam.  
> *inserts drum roll*  
> THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!  
> I hope you understand my pun, enjoy xx

Tadashi tried to hide his grimace as he walked against the students' stream as the bell rang. His grip on his lunch box tightened as he tried to control his anxiety.

Crowds were never his favorite. Not when Tsukki wasn't around.

His eyes flicked to the left and right, trying to find the orange head or, if height were to make his group of friends distinguishable, his best friend's blonde head and tall stature that could be easily spotted—

_ Okay. He saw them. _

Tsukki, as usual, was eating his small portion of lunch while Shouyou was — Tadashi's not sure — either trying to steal or to give more food to Tsukki. Hitoka was eating her bento and drawing some designs onto her book, next to Tobio who was munching on his onigiri while giving her compliments about her drawing.

_Tobio. Right._

Tadashi came bearing news for him. Well, it was actually for all first years, but... you could say the main subject was Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

Shouyou didn't want to admit this, but sometimes he could be fucking childish.

In his defense, his childishness worked wonderfully to help his mom take care of Natsu, especially when she was wailing out of the blue without any particular reason.

He understood how a team worked, okay. Every win and every loss were the team's — as one unit — responsibility. Nobody should've blamed anybody, nor should've anybody blamed themselves for a team's loss.

But Shouyou couldn't help but to blame Tobio for Karasuno's loss in last match.

He had thought that Tobio was truly the King of the Court; without any negative meaning behind the name. Kings were supposed to lead their kingdom to victory, right? 

So why did they _NOT_ win?

Shouyou had practiced super hard for it. He was sure that even Kei had practiced harder than usual.

Tobio...

Did he really think he don't need any practice just because he was better than the rest of them? 

Shouyou had been limiting his practice time with Tobio after the Interhigh, his pride seemingly too high to ask for the guy  who made them lose to toss to him again.

He was fine practicing on his own. Video calls with Kenma, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san helped, too!

And honestly, Shouyou wanted to stop talking to him altogether, but he couldn't do that, because a certain pair of captain and vice-captain would be super scary if disobeyed.

"Sho. Remember the deal. Until Nationals."

"...Fine!"

So he gave Tobio his best smile he could muster when the latter looked his way as Tadashi said,

"Hey, let's have a picnic tomorrow! Just the five of us!"

He could pretend a few moments longer.

_ Blegh. _

* * *

Kei was  _ not _ amused.

A hang out? Just the five of them? All of a sudden? After how blatantly obvious they were of being annoyed at Tob— the King?

This was why volleyball shouldn't have been taken seriously.

_Don't believe whatever nonsense Shouyou had talked about him._

Kei was thankful, albeit an unknown bitter feeling had been residing at the pit of his stomach, worming its way to his heart, that he had decided not to make volleyball his main priority.

He didn't want to feel what his aniki had felt back then.

Saying the word, "King," had slowly returned as his habit. He prevented himself from saying the King's first name just because.

He still didn't care about volleyball or winning and losing and all that shit. Don't get him wrong. 

Kei nudged his best friend and looked at him in a way that was understandable enough for Tadashi to answer his question.

"We can't let him quit the team before Nationals," was what he got in a whispered reply.

Huh. Karasuno was still aiming for Nationals.

Kei wanted to quit the team, seriously.

But he shook his head and pretended to be interested in Tsukishima Kei's way.

* * *

"Where? In the school gym? So we can practice more serves to win instead of losing?"

Tobio flinched hearing those words coming out from Kei's mouth.

As much as he wanted to refute, Kei had a point.

No amount of milk could resolve the guilt in his heart.

Tobio was responsible for Karasuno's loss against Seijoh and that's it.

Hitoka hit the blonde's head.

"Kei-kun, stop being mean all the time!"

Tears prickled on the corners of Hitoka's eyes. Tobio was slightly worried. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Hitoka squeezed them back in return.

"...We are going to have a picnic, right, Tadashi-kun?"

"A-Ah! Yes, Hitoka-chan! No volleyball discussion allowed! Just the five of us getting together!"

"Tch. I was just joking—"

"Your joke is not funny, Kei."

Tobio winced at Hitoka's dangerous, motherly tone.

"... Fine. I'm sorry, K- Tobio."

Tobio nodded and mumbled an, "It's fine," gruffly.

"Great! So, Tadashi-kun, when and where will we meet?"

Thus, the discussion about tomorrow's get-together dissolved the earlier tension between them.

At least Tobio could sigh in relief for a while.

* * *

Tadashi noticed Shouyou's strained smile and Kei's false interest. He detected Hitoka's fear. He knew the reason behind his stiff chirpiness.

None of them was looking forward to tomorrow's event.

Except for Hitoka. _Maybe._

Tadashi did not hate Tobio per se. He was more upset at Tobio not giving his all, which led him to think that he, too, didn't give his all during the game.

It was complicated.

But yes, he got a bit awkward around Tobio because he didn't know how to face the guy that was supposed to bring them victory but gave them loss instead.

But now the four of them had the same goal: making sure Kageyama Tobio stay until reaching Nationals.

Tadashi could be the deuteragonist this time.

* * *

  
"You know that it's not your fault that we lost, right, Tobio-kun?"

It was the first sentence Hitoka said to Tobio after the five of them had arrived at a park. With plaid blankets spread under them and food baskets placed strategically so each of them could take whatever they wanted to eat easily, Hitoka saved herself a seat next to the first year setter and began her dialogue.

Tobio looked at her warily.

"I thought you'd said no volleyball discussions today, Hitoka."

She was now petrified.

_Wrong move._

She thought improvisation was not that difficult to do.

"I-I mean, not that I want to talk anything related to volleyball, Tobio, I'm just a manager after all, I don't really understand the rules that much but I do like seeing you guys jump and hit the balls and—"

"Breathe, Hitoka-chan!"

Her vision was suddenly full of orange and... white teeth? Shouyou was gripping her shoulders tightly.

"You okay now?"

She navigated behind him and saw Tobio looking aghast. She immediately reached her hand out to him. She grinned reassuringly.

"Sorry, Tobio-kun! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm okay now, I was just scared I offended you or—"

"It's okay, Hitoka. I'm glad you're fine, and no, you didn't offend me."

Tobio's gentle voice stopped the thunderstorms in her mind for a while. 

Tobio-kun was a truly nice guy. Intimidating, but nice.

As much as she had wanted to opposethis act, a manager could only have so little authority and do so much to support her team.

It was the right time to play her tritagonist, Villager B character.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel guilty or anything! We're all in this together; winning or losing."

"Yeah, Bakayama! We were upset, but we're not anymore! Ask Stingyshima and Yamayama!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"It's-it's true, Tobio! Don't feel guilty, okay! We're a team. A team stays together!"

"See, Tobio-kun? So stay with us, okay? We'll go to Nationals together!"

When Tobio nodded and showed his first smile of the day, Hitoka looked over to the rest of the boys.

_Cut._

_End of scene "Making Kageyama Tobio stay on the team."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, and thank you for reading❤️


End file.
